


Fighter

by asoulofstars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Darcy Being Awesome, F/M, Hope, Loki Being A Bastard, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."</p><p>In which Loki is right, because Thor is not prepared for Jane's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Totally did this after listening to "The Scientist" by Coldplay a gazillion times.

Fighter  
“Tell me you love me; come back and haunt me. Oh when I rush to the start….” “Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard.” ~*~ “The Scientist ~*~ Coldplay

Thor curled up in bed, knowing sleep wouldn’t come to him, but wishing it would. He was tired of the images. Of her broken and bleeding in his arms. Of the sounds of her dying breaths. His chest hurt as he remembered it in vivid detail.

“Thor? What’s happening?” Jane asked, panic in her voice.  
“I don’t know, Jane,” Thor answered, pulling her closer to him.  
“I’m scared,” she whispered.  
“I shall keep you safe. I promise,” Thor assured her.  
He kept her tight to his side. They walked slowly, cautiously through the unknown realm together. Suddenly, they were thrown apart.   
“Jane!” Thor shouted, and he tried to go to her when he was pinned down.  
“I told you that you wouldn’t be ready, Brother,” Loki hissed from where he stood over Jane.   
“Loki, please, let her be. Please,” Thor begged, his voice cracking; he didn’t even take the time to process that his brother was supposed to be dead. “She never did anything to you. Do not hurt her.”  
“Oh, but I won’t be hurting her. Much. This will hurt you far more. Your only love, snatched from you. Have you ever told her how you feel?”  
“Please, Loki. Kill me if you must,” Thor begged once more.  
“Ah, but you will live forever knowing you couldn’t save her. She could not save you in the first place, and she would not live nearly as long with that guilt. No, this is how it has to be.”  
“Loki, please!” Thor shouted.  
Loki ignored his brother’s cries, and he took his dagger, plunging it into Jane’s stomach. Jane screamed in pain. Loki then shoved her towards Thor, who had made a loud sound of pure anguish at the sight of the dagger entering her body.  
“Jane,” Thor gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I am so sorry. I am sorry. This is all my fault,” he told her.  
“Thor, just hold me,” she pleaded.  
“I’m sorry; I’m sorry,” he murmured, holding her close.  
“Was he telling the truth? Do you love me?” she asked softly.  
“Yes,” he replied. “I love you, Jane. I will always love you.”  
“I love you, too, Thor,” she said, her breath coming in gasps.  
“Jane, please, please, don’t leave me. Please, stay with me.”  
Her eyes closed, and her breathing came to a halt. Thor cradled her close, and a storm started raging around them from the grief and anguish he felt. He shook as he cried into her hair.

Thor held Jane’s pillow to his chest. He had been a complete fool. Taking her with him to another realm had been a horrible idea. They had no idea what could have happened. And he lost her because of it. He wished he could just go back to the start. Go back to when she hit him with her van, but with the knowledge he had now. If he had the knowledge, he could do so many things better. He would still have his beloved Jane.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the fabric covering the pillow.   
He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he went to the graveyard. He crouched beside her tombstone. 

Jane Foster  
1988-2014  
Lover. Fighter. Scientist. Goddess.  
Always

“Hello, Beloved,” Thor whispered. “I can’t sleep. I know you would be upset with me. I’ve been neglecting myself. I just...I can’t bring myself to care about anything, Jane. I just see you, bleeding in my arms, and I can’t get rid of that image. I still see the blood on my hands. I need you. I didn’t know how much I needed you until now. I fear returning to Asgard, because they would not know what to do. But, staying here hurts so much. I can’t look anywhere without seeing you. What am I supposed to do, Jane? I can’t live another 4000 years with this guilt. I just want to be with you. Everyone knew that it would be hard for us, with our lifespan differences. No one said it would be easy. But, they did not say it would be this hard. They didn’t tell me that I’d feel like I was suffocating and drowning simultaneously. They didn’t tell me that I’d lose everything. You were my star, Jane. And I lost you. I lost my light.”  
He stayed there through the night, just talking to her. He knew that other people who came in looked at him strangely. He was dressed in his armor, and he had Mjolnir beside him. But, he looked like a ghostly version of the hero they knew. He just...didn’t have the will to live. He was haunted by memories of her, and he was almost ghosting through his own life.  
“Hey,” a quiet voice startled him as he sat with his eyes shut.  
“Hello, Darcy,” he murmured.  
“You can’t spend your whole life sitting here with her, Thor. She would expect you to stay strong. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong for her.”  
“I just have no will to do anything, Darcy. I do not know what to do.”  
“Losing her makes things hard. I know. She was my best friend. But, you can’t just give up on life. I mean, the world needs protecting. The world needs you.”  
Thor looked at Darcy before turning back to the tombstone. "Fighter" gleamed at him. He knew Darcy was right.  
“Shall we go get some breakfast?” he asked her.  
“Yeah. That’s a good start.”


End file.
